Itaque freni gutturis fati
by Pauli Jean Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHORT..-cuando un dramático accidente lo cambia todo y seres completamente distintos tengan que juntarse por una vida que los ata


**Les traigo un One short para que no se aburran a la espera de un nuevo cap de Razones Inesperadas... espero les guste**

**Itaque freni gutturis fati**

_Summary: cuando un dramático accidente lo cambia todo y seres completamente distintos tengan que juntarse por una vida que los ata _

**Declaraciones: **_los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos, la historia es una invención mía producto de una historia verdadera._

* * *

Luna Lovegood, era una mujer especial. Desde niña se caracterizó por ser diferente al resto, no por que tuviera dificultades motoras, psiquiátricas u otros, no a decir verdad ella era especial por que podía ver en las personas, algo que para otros les era imposible ver. Creció bajo los cuidados y cariños entregados por su apreciado padre. Era un hombre fantasioso pero siempre iba con la verdad por delante y siempre se lo recalcaba a su hija: "lunita la verdad triunfa por sí misma, la mentira necesita siempre complicidad".

Con aquellas sabias palabras se desarrolló como toda una mujer y conoció a un hombre, con sus propios principios, principios que lo llevaron muy lejos en la vida social, laboral y personal. Creció bajo los cuidados de unos padres muy aristocráticos, pero con solo 16 años de edad se las tuvo que valer por sí mismo puesto que estos habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo, su nombre es Theodore Nott.

Estas dos personas se conocieron en un viaje de placer con destino Punta Cana y desde ese momento que no se han vuelto a separar. Sus dos mejores amigos (por parte de la rubia y el moreno) no podían estar más dichosos por ellos. Lo más desconcertantes fue que no se hicieron esperar y se casaron y profesaron todo el amor que se sentían el uno al otro, su felicidad no llegaba hasta ahí, lo mejor que les pudo pasar fue el regalo de su fruto amor: **Matheus.**

Matheus era un bebe espectacular, su risa inundaba toda la casa, era una alegría total para sus padres y sus "tíos" (mejores amigos de los padres). Pero había algo que le faltaba a su hijo y es que Luna Y theo querían bautizar a su hijo ante Dios y así profesar y demostrar su amor ante EL.

-Amiga queremos bautizar con Theo a Matheus- había dicho una luna sonriente desde un sillón de la casa de Hermione Granger su mejor amiga, mientras esta se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo un poco de té para ambas- y quiero que tú seas la madrina. Necesitó a una persona con tu carácter que lo eduque y lo guía en los momentos de oscuridad. Si me llegase a pasar algo quiero que tú seas su mamá.-

-Luna- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión- no sé qué decir….- se sentó a los pies de la rubia y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- GRACIAS GRACIAS…. Seré la mejor madrina del universo entero-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo sonriendo a más no poder- pero hay un problema, el padrino-

Por otro lado Theo se encontraba en el departamento de su sex simbol mejor amigo Draco Malfoy. Dentro del ambiente femenino era muy reconocido, apreciado y muy estimado. Su relación con theo se remonta desde que ellos tenían apenas 7 años de edad y desde esos momentos que se habían vueltos inseparables.

-¿y hoy día no tienes una cita?- preguntaba un muy divertido theo desde el balcón del departamento con una copa de vino entre sus manos

-No, hoy es día de descanso- dijo entrando en el balcón. El moreno a su lado solo sonrió y miro a la cuidad, como si de repente sus colores, sus luces fueran un espectáculo único.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte-

-¿qué cosa?- dijo entre sorprendido y asustado- ¿me pedirás mis juguetes sexuales de nuevo?, la otra vez me los dejaste en muy malas condiciones-

-no, no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-Quiero que seas el padrino de Matheus- lo miro expectantes, esperando una afirmación por parte de su amigo pero esta jamás llego.

-No, no puedo- dijo de pronto entrando y sentándose en el sillón- es demasiada responsabilidad, imagínate que cuando Matus tenga 16 puede estar bebiendo aquí conmigo mientras yo me entretengo con mis bellezas (mujeres), que ejemplo seria- decía irritado de sus propios pensamientos

-Draco eres en quien confió y dejaría solo en ti la responsabilidad de Matheus- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- si a mí y a Luna nos llegase a pasar algo, quiero que tú seas el papá de mi hijo, tú le enseñes cosas, que tú lo críes- cavilo y cavilo, hasta que llego a la simple respuesta

-Está bien-

Los días pasaban y el bautizo llego, los padrinos llegaron antes para ver si todo andaba en orden y que no faltara nada. Está de más decir que entre Hermione y Draco las cosas no eran color de rosas. Su relación era pésima y la únicas veces en la que ellos se comportasen era en presencia de sus amigos.

Los minutos iban pasando para convertirse en horas, la gente miraba expectantes a los padrinos por alguna respuesta, estos a su vez no dejaban de llamar a Luna y Theo hasta que lo menos esperado por ellos ocurrió. La muerte de sus amigos los había destrozado por completo y lo único que los alegraba y lograba sacarles sonrisas era la presencia de ese ser tan magnifico como lo era Matheus, logro sobrevivir al accidente sin ningún problema gracias a la silla de bebe en la que iba.

La "paternidad" y "maternidad" la habían asumido Draco y Hermione. Se turnaban para cuidar al bebe, pero era algo que simplemente los agotaba por completo. Las salidas designadas que tenían respectivamente no estaban resultando porque sencillamente no concordaban con sus horarios, por lo que fue la castaña la que en esta ocasión tomo la iniciativa.

-Porque no te vienes a vivir acá, así la responsabilidad es compartida y Matus no se agota y nosotros menos- dijo de manera sencilla, seria y desinteresada. Pero la respuesta que saco por parte del rubio de ojos grises la sorprendió a sobre manera, jamás pensó que se lo pensara tan rápido.

-Si, por que no-

-Podemos cuidarlo por mientras, hasta que su abuelo venga por el-

-¿y eso cuando seria?-

-Cuando hable con él se escuchaba muy afectado, Ni siquiera pudo venir al funeral por los trámites que lo rodean en su país. Me dijo que una vez teniendo estable todo vendría a por el que es más o menos en tres meses y que por mientras nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de Matus- Al escuchar lo dicho por la oji miel, el rubio se quería morir, una cosa era vivir con la castaña por tres semanas, pero ¿3meses bajo el mismo techo?, simplemente era la prisión misma, no podía tenía que hacer algo, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para impedir que aquello no sucediera. A su mente llegaron las palabras de Theo: "_**Draco eres en quien confió y dejaría solo en ti la responsabilidad de Matheus" **_.Suspiro resignado y habló

-está bien-

Así pasaron los meses, en los que tuvieron que aprender hacer padres. Levantarse entre noches, para ir a sanar pesadillas, aprender a cambiar el pañal. Al principio Draco se había ofrecido a aquel trabajo pero luego de las sorpresas con las que se encontró y con el infortunado incidente, le cedió la tarea a Hermione. Por lo que él se preocupaba únicamente de las mamaderas y de entretenerlo.

Con el pasar de los días la tensión que existía entre ellos fue cediendo de apoco hasta transformarse en una linda relación pacifica con sentimientos que ni ellos entendían pero que le profesaban al otro. Hasta que fue ella la que dio el siguiente paso y que termino en una noche cargada de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

-Draco, ¿qué somos?- pregunto ella de repente

-¿Humanos?- dijo distraído jugando con los cabellos de esta

-No idiota, me refiero a esto- dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos- ¿lo que tenemos?

-Porque a todas ustedes les gusta ponerle nombres a las cosas, porque no solo se conforman con lo que pasa y ya- dijo indignado levantándose de donde estaba, tomo sus ropas y salió de aquella casa necesitaba pensar, necesitaba respirar. Pero no era nada más que una simple excusa para escapar; las cosas entre ellos no iban nada bien se habían alejado, Vivian nuevamente separados, pero no duraron muchos por que se anhelaban a tal manera que hasta respirar distinto aire les dolía a sobre manera.

El día menos esperado llego para los dos, el día en que el señor Xenophilius Lovegood llegaría para alejarlos de Matheus, del sol que iluminaba sus mañanas, ese sol que los llenaba de energía y les brindaba calor. El señor Lovegood les agradeció por toda la dedicación y el cariño que le expresaron a su nieto y se fue; dejando con él un vacío inexplicable y una angustia enorme, era como si les hubieran quitado sentido a sus vidas.

Draco al ver las lágrimas que caían del bello rostro de su amada, callo en la cuenta del porque sus amigos los habían elegido a ellos y no a otras personas, por qué se llegó a enamorar de Hermione, por qué amaba con pasión a Matheus su hijo. Fue en ese momento que las palabras no necesitaban ser dichas, por lo que salió corriendo en la búsqueda del señor Lovegood y poder expresarle todos sus males y angustias.

Y así fue como Draco y Hermione se convirtieron en padres, el señor Lovegood les concedió la tutela permanente de su nieto con la condición de poder verlo y estar presente en la crianza, educación y toma de decisiones.

Fin….-

* * *

**Hermoso jijijiji... quiero aparte de la historia que tengo empezar otra pero no se con que personajes hacerla, con cuales quieren?...**

**¿Review?... **

**besos y dulces sueños**

_**Pauli Jean Malfoy**_


End file.
